Seraph
by Mirai-LD
Summary: A sequel (?) to Traffic Lights, from Brad's POV, R&R and hopefully you'd enjoy it


~Disclaimer~ 

I do not own zoids or any of its characters (if I did you think I'd be bothered with writing fan fiction??), but I own this fic because it's mine!! Muahahahahaha!! 

++++++++++++++++++++ 

=Seraph= 

When I was little, grandma told me a story, about angels with six wings, about angels surrounded by glowing fire. She said one of them would come to me one day, because everyone has their own angel. 

I loved that story in my childhood, and I would beg grandma to tell me it every night again and again, the story about fire angels who wore dresses made out of lustrine, the story about angels who will come and dazzle me with light one day. 

As a kid, I believed in that story with all my heart, but after grandma died during my teens, all I cared about was making money, I laughed at the story I once believed so deeply in, until the day Naomi Flugeil appeared. 

The Gun Sniper pilot with flaming attitudes so fierce it burns. 

She didn't wear dresses made out of lustrine; in fact, she is almost nothing like the gentle angels grandma told me about, but somehow, I believed she is it. 

This must sound really corny, I know, but everyone has his or her own fantasies, right?? 

Bit (the Liger 0 lover) has been mocking me about my affections towards her ever since he found out, but that's okay, at least I like a _person_, that blonde is absolutely in _love_ with zoids battles. It's so obvious, I think that's why Harry is still trying to go after Leena, I mean, anyone who has seen Bit fight can definitely tell that he loves nothing but zoids battles and his precious Liger 0 (seriously, he screeches at anyone who goes near it without permission). 

Poor Harry, he has no idea though, Leena's even worse than Bit, because she loves nobody but herself. 

Anyway, back to what we were saying. 

At first, I thought Naomi was just a cocky pilot who annoys the hell out of everybody, the kind of girl that think she has got it all. It wasn't until I got to know her that I realised how wrong I was, she may be cocky, but she definitely isn't annoying (hang around Leena for a day and you'll get exactly what I mean), in fact, she is one of the best person I've ever known in my whole entire life. Amazingly, she doesn't think she's got it all, instead, _I_ think she has got it all. 

She takes pride in herself, she fights with honour, when she called me a coward, it was a few good seconds before I could reply; I was astonished because no one has ever called me that before, absolutely _no one_. My interest towards her increased rapidly ever since that moment. When she rushed off to the cliff, I couldn't help but follow, it was pure instinct that drove me to take the shots down for her. 

We exchanged a few brief sentences after that, than out of nowhere, she suddenly asked me: 

So, are you a coward or are you a hero?? 

Now let me tell you, _that_ was honestly unexpected. 

She's unpredictable, Naomi Flugeil, exactly like fire, no one dare touches her because she hisses with heat. No one dare goes near her because you can never tell which direction the wind will blow her blaze, it's impossible to know what she will do next, because her movements are changing second by second, there is _no_ pattern at all for you to follow. Her emotions could be warming orange one second, than sizzling white the very next. 

That is Naomi Flugeil, a red fire you can't catch, because it burns. A glowing flame you can't put out, because it thrashes in such a way no one can manage. 

I didn't know why I suggested the bet during the Cup, I just suddenly blurted it out, of course, I didn't actually _blurted_ it out, talking sophisticated is something I've gotten used to over the years. 

But I do know the motivation for that bet, I wanted her to be in my team, I don't care whether Leena dislikes her or not, that's her problem, she needs to learn how to cope with life, um… Going off topic here… 

I don't want to fight her any more; instead, I want to fight _beside_ her. I'm sick of pretending I don't care shooting at her when I really do, tired of saying challenging words as if it doesn't mean a thing to me at all. 

Because it does, it means more to me than she can ever comprehend. 

I admit, my jealousy towards Leon when he announced they are in the same team is absolutely unimaginable; I have never felt so envious before, _never_. But now, I know there's no need for any of that. 

Leon and Naomi, no matter how compatible they are, no matter how easily they can compromise with each other, they will never be together as lovers, because they are too alike, plus Leon is just as crazy about zoids battles as Bit and Vega are, and you know how crazy that it. 

My name is Brad Hunter, a mercenary hired by the Blitz team. 

I used to care about money the most, but not any more, because she has taken over that place, the angel surrounded by raging blaze of fire. 

Naomi, I'm waiting, waiting for you to come and dazzle me again. 

Seraph. 

++++++++++++++++++++ 

Authoress's Ramble:

Yeah!! Done!! Woohoo!! I think I've mutilated Brad's personality… But… Ack… I've rewritten it twice already!! The start anyway…oh, by the way, because I used two words you can't find in the dictionary (not the one I'm holding right now anyway), here's the explanation: 

Lustrine: it's a kind of ultra-shiny material made out of pure silk. 

Seraph: the fire angel with six wings, surrounded by flaming fire according to the legends. 

It's sort of a sequel to "Traffic Lights", I hope it's alright… hopefully you can all see where I'm coming from… 

I love reviews so please leave one; I'll give you a cookie!! Advices are welcome, but DO NOT use it as an excuse to flame me, hypocrites annoy me, however, if you are indeed desperate to flame me, do feel free to (just don't say you are sending a so-called "constructive criticism"), because I don't give a crap but I would be more than happy to help you get those bad comments out of your system. 

Big thanks and hugs to all the reviewers of "Transparent" and "Traffic Lights", a giant cookie for each of you!! 

That's the entire ramble for this time; catch you all later. =^x^= 

Mirai 


End file.
